


quickie

by humanveil



Series: Kinktober 2017 [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-19 00:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: Kinktober – Day 23 – Against A Wall.





	quickie

Astoria’s back hits the wall with a thud, Pansy’s body following hers. A hand parts Astoria’s robes, hikes up her skirt, and Astoria can see the moment Pansy realises she’s got no underwear on. Her grin grows wicked, her dark eyes glittering in the low light of the corridor.

“Naughty,” she murmurs, leaning forward to capture Astoria’s mouth. She doesn’t waste any time—Pansy’s fingers press against Astoria’s cunt, the tip of her thumb pressing against Astoria’s clit, evoking moan after moan.

They’re going to get caught, Astoria thinks, but when Pansy finally slips her fingers inside, Astoria doesn’t care.  


End file.
